


No Time for Hate at Death's Door

by Furuba_Fangirl



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Regret, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: She didn't die hating him... Marilyn's final thoughts.





	No Time for Hate at Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Short story I wrote while I work on another DDADDS fic.

What...what's going on? ...Why can't I feel my body anymore? All I feel is cold...and tired... Oh shit, is that blood? Where's it coming from? Oh...probably from that piece of shrapnel embedded in my side. Okay, don't panic. It doesn't even hurt, so how bad can it be. I'll be fine, I just have to wait for the ambulance to come but...there's so much blood... Fuck, who am I kidding? ...I'm dying... Dammit, this isn't fair... There's still so much for me to do... I still have to see Val graduate college and see her walk down the aisle and watch her have kids. I'm supposed to watch my grandbabies grow up with Robert--

Robert... What's going to happen to Robert if I'm not here? Shit... Shit! This going to break him. He won't be able to handle it if I'm gone! Goddammit, why? ... Why didn't I get him help sooner? Why did I let so much slide? ...I've been a terrible wife. I've let him spiral out of control and now I'm going to leave him and Val alone. Ah shit, how are they going to deal with each other if I'm not here?... There's already so much friction between them... Those two, I don't think they realize how alike they are... Stubborn to a fault... What if this is the final straw for them? What if they never speak to each other again? What if...? Oh fuck, I'm so tired but... I have to stay awake... I have to tell them I love them... I have to tell them to be strong... But I'm not going to be able to...

God...if you're up there...please hear me out before I leave... Please...please help them find a way to be happy... Don't let Val hold a grudge against her father... Don't let Robert lose his way and... find someone better to take care of him... You know I love that man to death, but...fuck is he handful. Bless whoever is willing to form a family with them... Oh...God... I can't keep my eyes open anymore... Maybe it's time I just rest... Its been a long life...


End file.
